


From the Other Side of Campus

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [34]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind Date, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Open requests, changki rise, changki rise 2k17, fulfilled request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: When Changkyun is set up with Kihyun, the head of the upper-end of campus, he couldn't have imagined it to actually go well...





	From the Other Side of Campus

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Changki + enemies to lovers school AU [background Hyunghyuk]
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/

“C’mon, Kkungie,” Hyungwon sighs in exasperation. Changkyun presses his lips together, unsure as to why his hyung is pressing this. “I’m _sure_ you’ll like him… Please, I need your help on this one.”

“Just ask Hoseok-hyung to tag along like you always do,” Changkyun suggests, still not willing to budge. After all, who can blame him? It’s a _blind date_ , for god’s sake. Well, not really blind, per say, as he knows who it’s going to be with, but his date doesn’t know who’ll be on the other side of that table with him.

“He’s got plans,” Hyungwon says, dismissively waving a hand. Changkyun raises a brow at this, finding the older’s tone strange, but doesn’t point it out. There’s more important matters at hand.

“I don’t want to go out with Yoo Kihyun,” Changkyun defends, “and that’s that.”

“You haven’t left this apartment in days,” Hyungwon points out, gesturing around the living room as if that proves his point. “You need some fresh air. Besides, you’re not _just_ going out with Kihyun… You’re also going out with Minhyuk-hyung and me.” Changkyun gives the older a disbelieving look, and Hyungwon huffs out an annoyed breath. “You’re going, and that’s that. So suck it up and go change.”

Changkyun pouts, half-tempted to fall on his knees in a plea for Hyungwon to not make him go. But, he knows it won’t work, as the older has his stern-hyung expression set on his face. There’s no use arguing with that.

So, with a defeated sigh, Changkyun shuffles off to shower for his date with the top vocal student on campus.

 

It isn’t that he _hates_ Kihyun or anything, he just finds him all kinds of annoying. Between his constant nagging, overly-prideful bragging, and endless singing, he can’t bring himself to think of him any other way.

The two students are from two entirely different sides of campus. Kihyun is part of the pretentious, rich, pretty-boy side with money to throw at whatever he wants whenever he wants. Changkyun has to work for everything, always has been, and sometimes even has to skip meals just so he can get his tuition payment in on time. He just counts himself lucky he hasn’t either dropped out of a class, lost his job, or starved to death yet.

This past couple days has been the first weekend all year that he’s had any time to himself, as he got a holiday bonus check and classes are finally winding down to a halt for winter break. He’d planned to spend it working on his own raps, hoping to break out into the underground scene soon, but now, it seems, he’ll have to lose a night to do as his hyung asks and go on a date with one of the more iirittating men on campus.

 

Kihyun doesn’t know quite what he’s gotten himself into when he sees who Hyungwon has tugged along on this double date. He doesn’t even know why he’d agreed in the first place. It isn’t as if Minhyuk has any compromising photos of him… anymore, and Kihyun’s never needed any help getting a date before.

But, something about the notion had intrigued him. He’d never gone on a blind date before, and he’s interested in seeing just how well he’d do.

Though, he hadn’t expected his blind date to be Im Changkyun.

The two bow to each other formally when Hyungwon and Changkyun arrive, and all take their seats. Hyungwon and Minhyuk dive into immediate conversation, as any couple can, leaving their friends to their own devices. Kihyun studies the man across from him, how he stares down at his own glass of water. He doesn’t even attempt at conversation, and Kihyun can’t help but wonder if he’s done something to offend the boy.

“So, what’s your major?” Kihyun finds himself asking, cringing inwardly as he defaults to the typical question everyone asks ever university student. Changkyun gives him an unimpressed glance, though his lips curl up ever so slightly in a smile.

“Musical studies,” Changkyun replies. Kihyun hums, nodding at the younger’s words. He hadn’t expected to share something in common with the man quite so quickly, but he thanks his lucky stars that he has.

“That’s mine, too,” Kihyun says, smiling brightly at the commonality. “Have you had Hyolyn-songsaengnim, yet? She’s really hard, but it’s obvious she cares about your success, so it isn’t all too bad.”

“I have a focus in musical composition,” Changkyun mutters, completely confused as to why the older seems so excited, “so I won’t be taking any vocal classes. I’m not a singer…”

“Then you should take Hoseok-songsaengnim’s class,” Kihyun offers, brushing off the bewildered look. “He’s got a great one for that.” Changkyun nods, though doesn’t say anything else. He presses his lips together, feeling very awkward in this moment. Kihyun doesn’t seem to be anything like Changkyun had assumed him to be, and he honestly feels a bit guilty for misjudging the young man just because of the crowds he’s known to hang around.

“… Okay, I will.” He tries for a small smile, and Kihyun’s only seems to grow at the sight.

Hyungwon and Minhyuk glance at the two out of the corners of their eyes during the exchange, and shoot each other a knowing smirk.

They’d figured the two would hit it off, Kihyun being the kind to take care of people in an overbearing sort of way and Changkyun being one desperate to have someone take care of him. They’d known, though, that neither would ask the other out due to their own misconceptions about each other. So, they knew they’d have to take matters into their own hands.

The couple raise their glasses simultaneously, and clink them together in a victorious cheers. Changkyun and Kihyun glances over to them questioningly, wondering just what they’d missed, but, at not getting an answer, they merely share a shrug. Changkyun feels himself smiling even more, the dimples on Kihyun’s cheeks incredibly endearing.

Maybe this wasn’t such a bad thing, after all. And, maybe, it wouldn’t be such a bad thing to do again…

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Changki + enemies to lovers school AU [background Hyunghyuk]
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
